1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dispensing of an aerosol product and more particularly to an improved aerosol actuator having an actuator button being rotatable relative to a base for enabling and inhibiting the dispensing of the aerosol product from an aerosol container.
2. Background of the Related Art
An aerosol dispenser comprises an aerosol product and an aerosol propellant contained within an aerosol container. An aerosol valve is provided to control the discharge of the aerosol product from the aerosol container through the fluid pressure provided by the aerosol propellant.
The aerosol valve is biased into a closed position. A valve stem cooperates with the aerosol valve for opening the aerosol valve. An actuator engages with the valve stem to open the aerosol valve for dispensing the aerosol product and the aerosol propellant from the aerosol container. The aerosol product and the aerosol propellant are dispensed from the aerosol valve through a spray nozzle. Typically, the aerosol product and the aerosol propellant are contained in a common portion of the aerosol container.
The following U.S. patents represent certain attempts of the prior art to provide an aerosol actuator for permitting and inhibiting the dispensing of an aerosol product from an aerosol container.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,678,147 to Abplanalp discloses the dispensing of aerosols in foam form, in contradistinction to those aerosols which are delivered in the form of spray or mist. The invention is particularly adapted for use in conjunction with toiletries in cream, paste and lather form, e.g., tooth paste, shaving cream, soap, etc., as well as a wide variety of other materials which it may be desirable to dispense in foaming condition. The object of this invention is to provide a highly efficient, convenient and easily operated dispensing head adapted to be attached to an aerosol pressurized container and so constituted as to preclude inadvertent dispensing of the material during shipment or handling. It is characteristic of the invention, as it will hereinafter be more fully explained, that containers equipped with the head of the present invention may be stacked one upon another in shipping cartons or for display purposes, without danger of releasing the material from any of them.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,350 to Abplanalp et al. teaches aerosol dispensers and is directed, more particularly, to a novel form of valve actuator and a cooperating protective hood. The object of the invention is to so constitute the tab cap and hood that they may be adjusted into different relative positions. To lock the valve actuator against inadvertent operation, particularly during shipment and shelf life of the dispenser; to permit said actuator to be retained in position wherein the valve of the dispenser will be held open for continuous discharge of the aerosol material; and to permit the valve actuator to partake of a position wherein it may be intermittently operated by the user for such relatively short periods as such user may desire.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,054 to Braun teaches actuators for aerosol valves and more particularly to an actuator for an aerosol valve having a construction so that the valve cannot be intentionally or accidentally operated, until the actuator is placed in an operative position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,023 to Meshberg discloses a dispensing means having a housing carried by a valved container of material under pressure. The housing rotatably and slidably supports a dispensing button in dispensing and nondispensing positions. The button has a dispensing orifice or nozzle in the side thereof and a laterally projecting control tab. With the button in dispensing position, the orifice is exposed and the tab is aligned with a slot in the housing permitting the button to move inwardly to operate the valve to dispense the material from the container. When the button in its outward position is rotated to nondispensing position, manually or automatically, the nozzle engages a flexible wall on the housing to wipe and seal the same and the control tab engages the housing and prevents operation of the button.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,128 to Ramis discloses that the accidental release of fluid from containers in which it is under gas pressure, e.g., aerosol canisters, may be prevented by making part of the valve assembly rotatable about the valve stem. In one rotary position the pushbutton may be depressed while in another rotary position abutments on the neck of the container and on the pushbutton confront one another and prevent such action.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,682 to Blank teaches a safety overcap which, when attached to an aerosol container, provides pivot locking of the actuator means to prevent uninformed users such as children from dispensing products which may cause harm to them or others.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,705 to Cooprider discloses an actuator of the dispensing device which is movable through an opening in the closure cap of the container provided with a generally stiff radially deflectable locking finger extending in the direction of the actuator movement. Its free end is adapted for radial deflection into and from an operative position in which the free end is in abutting engagement with the upper axial end of the annular abutment. In the released or inoperative position, the finger extends and is freely movable in a space provided between the actuator and the annular abutment which encircles it. Cooperating cam means on the finger and the abutment are operative in one direction of rotation of the actuator to urge the free end of the finger radially outwardly to locking position and are operative in the reverse direction of rotation of the actuator to urge the fingers radially inwardly toward released position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,778 to Meshberg teaches an actuator button mounted in a housing to form an actuator assembly which is secured to a valved aerosol or other container. The actuator button is rotatable between non-dispensing and dispensing positions. With the actuator button in the non-dispensing position, cooperable portions of the actuator assembly form a locking means to positively prevent rotational movement of the actuator button and, simultaneously, blocking means prevents operation of the dispensing valve. While the locking means is disabled by disengaging the cooperable portions, the actuator button is simultaneously rotated free of the blocking means into the dispensing position for dispensing product from the container by operation of the valve as by depressing or tilting the actuator button. Limiting means restricts relative movement of the cooperable portions of the locking means to prevent permanent deformation thereof. A breakaway tab prevents disabling the locking means until the tab is removed. The actuator assembly is shaped to conceal the locking means to further prevent accidental operation of the valve by children. An alternative embodiment is adapted for use on large diameter containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,760 to Marcon discloses an actuator cap assembly for an aerosol dispenser. The cap includes a body having a slide surface formed thereon, and a movable slide carriage member mounted in the slide for linear movement. The carriage is movable between a first position where the actuator button of the aerosol dispenser can be actuated and a second position where it is not possible to activate the dispenser button.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,988 to Starrett teaches a safety closure assembly comprising an overcap rotatably mounted on and substantially enclosing the valve end of an aerosol container, having a valve actuating tab with a spray orifice through which the container contents are discharged when the tab is depressed. A keying element associated with the tab functions to prevent its depression under certain conditions. A collar member is provided for association with the overcap, the collar member being non-rotatably mountable on the valved end of the container and having a shelf forming a blocking position, a lock-out spring which is resiliently flexible in a direction parallel to the container axis, and an upstanding catch formed on the lock-out spring. The valve actuating tab is normally disabled from operating the valve by interference of its keying element with the free end of a C-shaped ring. The ring is supported by the collar and its free end is normally urged between the keying element and the blocking portion of the collar. The ring is resiliently distortable in a plane perpendicular to the container axis and has a leg projecting in that plane which is engaged by an internal abutment in the overcap upon rotation of the latter to bend the free end of the ring outwardly away from the container axis, whereby to remove it from interfering relation with the tab keying element.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,842 to Diloreto discloses a child resistant actuator cap for a pressurized aerosol dispenser or the like which operates in only one relative alignment of the cap and a collar affixed to the container. Alignment is signalled to the user by a predetermined number of clicks of a flexible blade following a blank space which produces no clicks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,351 to Meshberg discloses a dispensing actuator which includes a button rotatable between a dispensing and nondispensing position, between two stops. The button has a tab engaging the stops, to avoid overriding the stop in the dispensing position. The tab has an inwardly extending lip which abuts against the stop. The button also may include a flash burr formed on the outer circumference of the inner end of the button to frictionally engage the inside of the bore to permit automatic assembly of the actuator onto the container and valve without danger of the button falling out of the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,837 to Rayner discloses an actuator for an aerosol container having upper and lower rotatable parts which may be rotated between an operative and an inoperative position. When rotated into the operative position, an actuating member is raised by cam action to a position where it engages an arm member, whereby the valve of the aerosol container may be actuated. When rotated to the inoperative position, the actuating member is lowered by cam action to a position where it is flush with the upper rotatable part and does not engage the arm member and whereby the valve of the aerosol container cannot be actuated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,567 to Stoody teaches a fluid dispenser valve actuator that includes stop and abutments that accommodate selective positioning of the actuator to an OFF position, preventing opening of the valve, from an ON position facilitating opening of the valve, and vice-versa. The actuator also includes a manipulative latching pawl and a catch that are latchingly engaged to prevent a positional change when the actuator is in the OFF position, except when pawl is manipulated to disengage the catch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,730 to Abbott et al. discloses a lockable actuator mechanism for an aerosol or pump dispensing canister. The lockable actuator comprises a collar fixedly mounted to a canister and an actuation plunger concentrically mounted in the collar. The collar includes a shoulder onto which the actuation plunger may be rotated into a locked, safety position to prevent depression of the plunger. Tabs located on the collar above the plunger prevent the plunger from being removed from the housing and cooperate with a detent on the shoulder to wedge the plunger over the shoulder and prevent the plunger from rotating back into the operative position. The tabs also eliminate the need for a friction fit of the actuation plunger on the valve stem. The actuation plunger has an internal annular shoulder against which the valve stem abuts in the depressed position. In the non-dispensing position, a clearance gap is provided between the valve stem and the annular shoulder to prevent accidental depression or tilting of the valve stem by jostling of the actuation plunger. A strong spring aids in biasing the valve stem against the annular shoulder to form a tight seal against leaks during actuation and closes the valve mechanism when the plunger is not depressed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,645 to Demarest et al. teaches an overcap sprayer assembly and method of its manufacture. The overcap sprayer assembly includes an actuator and an overcap. The actuator has a body and a sprayer arm. The body attaches preferably to the valve cup rim of the can. A skirt extends circumferentially around the perimeter of the body. At least one actuator access port provides access through the skirt to the interior of the body. The sprayer arm of the actuator has a nozzle adapted to direct spray outwardly through an actuator access port. The overcap attaches to the skirt of the actuator body in coaxially turning relation thereto. An overcap wall extends downwardly from the outer margins of the overcap dome, surrounding the actuator body. The overcap also has at least one overcap access port that may be moved between an open position, wherein an overcap access port is aligned with the actuator access port through which the nozzle is adapted to direct spray, and a closed position, wherein the overcap wall obstructs the actuator access port. Preferably a lock member extends from one of the actuator body and the overcap to project into and engage an opposed locking port of the other of the actuator body and overcap. Preferably the locking port is an access port. The lock member has an unlocked position, wherein it is not engaged in an opposed locking port and the overcap may freely turn on the actuator body, and a locked position assumed when the lock member becomes aligned with an opposed locking port, projects thereinto, and engages the opposed locking port, resisting further overcap turning.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,774 to Lund discloses a spray package having a container body, an actuator, and a shroud between the container body and the actuator. The actuator has a nozzle, and is adjustable between a locked position and an unlocked position by rotation of the nozzle about the actuator's longitudinal axis. The unlocked position allows vertical movement of the actuator for dispensing product from the package, and the locked position prevents vertical movement of the actuator to prohibit dispensing of product from the package. The locked position simultaneously provides cooperation between the nozzle and an anti-clog member, connected to and extending above the shroud. The anti-clog member has a nozzle seal on its inside surface which inhibits clogging of product within and about the nozzle when the seal is in contact with the nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,337 to Bettison, Jr. discloses a child resistant aerosol spray apparatus. The safety apparatus is provided which is adaptable to an aerosol spray can such that spraying can occur only in one direction or in a limited number of desired directions. The direction of spraying is in accordance with a feature on a spray head and a mating feature on a mounting cup, when mating alignment is achieved spraying can occur. When the spray head and the mounting cup are out of mating alignment spraying cannot occur.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,214 to Bettison, Jr. discloses a child resistant, spray through overcap aerosol spray apparatus The safety apparatus is provided which is adaptable to an aerosol spray can such that spraying can occur only in one direction or in a limited number of desired directions. The direction of spraying is in accordance with a feature on a spray head and a mating feature on a mounting cup, when mating alignment is achieved spraying can occur. When the spray head and the mounting cup are out of mating alignment spraying cannot occur.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,230 to Tanaka discloses a spray quantity control nozzle for use in an aerosol container wherein spray quantities of the contents of the aerosol container can be adjusted in two stages as increased or reduced corresponding to specific depression depths of a nozzle body. A depressible depth of the nozzle body for a smaller spray quantity and that for a larger spray quantity can be surely set. The spray quantity control nozzle comprising a mounting part mounted on a mouth of the aerosol container and the nozzle body fit onto a projecting part of a valve stem of a flow control valve. The nozzle body is connected to the mounting part through a first molded hinge. A movable leaf is connected to the mounting part through a second molded hinge, so that a depressible depth of the nozzle body becomes smaller when the movable leaf is stood up into its working posture, and becomes larger with the movable leaf falling down in its withdrawal posture.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,027 to Berge et al. discloses a valve controlled dispensing closure A push valve dispensing closure includes a base mountable to the mouth of a container. A valve is mounted within the base and a cap cooperatively is engaged upon the base for rotational movement of the valve relative to the base between locked and unlocked positions, in the unlocked position, between a first closed position and a second open position with respect to the base. The base is formed with a product dispensing channel having a wall with a generally conical-shaped cross-sectional configuration and the valve has depending spring-action circumferential flange segments formed thereon for cooperative engagement with the conical-shaped wall. The cap includes a discharge orifice closed by a panel on the valve with rotation of the cap relative to the valve after movement of the valve to the unlocked position, opening the orifice.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,302 to Albisetti discloses a lockable dispensing head and dispenser equipped therewith. The dispensing head and a dispenser are equipped with this head for dispensing a liquid product. The dispensing head including a band having an open end fixed to a reservoir which contains the product and is equipped with a dispensing valve, and a push-button intended to control the opening of the valve. The push-button has an actuating surface and a dispensing orifice in communication with the valve. A device is provided for positioning the push-button with respect to the band and for selectively positioning the push-button in an actuating position which allows product to be dispensed, or in a locked position to prevent the valve from being actuated. The push button and the band are configured in such a way that the push-button can be mounted and removed only through the open end of the band.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,722 to Clark et al. discloses a sprayhead for example for an aerosol or pumpspray container comprising a support, a fluid outlet mounted on the support, a passageway connected to the fluid outlet at a first end and connectable to a fluid source at a second end. The passageway is movable between a first non-operative position and a second position in which, in use, it is connected to a fluid source such that fluid can pass through the passageway to the fluid outlet. A member secured relative to the support, the member being movable between a non-operative position and a further position in which it allows the passageway to attain its second position. A lock is selectively operable to lock the member in its first position, thereby preventing the member from urging the passageway to its second position unless the lock is released.
European Patent EP 119,084 to Metal Box P.L.C. teaches an actuator of the “spray-dome” type for an aerosol container comprising upper and lower parts rotatable between operative and inoperative positions. The upper actuator part carrying an actuator member which is moved to a raised position by cam action of engageable surfaces of the actuator parts when the actuator is moved from the inoperative to the operative position, whereupon the actuating member can be depressed to actuate the aerosol valve, whereas in the inoperative position of the actuator the actuating member is in a depressed position and cannot actuate the aerosol valve.
European Patent EP 409,497 to Tiram Kimia discloses a cap comprising a cover and a tubular body for use on a aerosol can. The tubular body fitted onto the aerosol can contains a perpendicular bar and horizontal bar ducts to release the contents on the can. To activate the ejection valve stem a lever mechanism is incorporated in the cover which can be disposed in an open and close position. In the open position, the upper portion of the cover depressed, activates the ejection valve stem releasing the contents. When upper portion of cover is moved to a closed position, it is not possible to accidentally activate the ejection valve stem. Audible sound is created when the cover reaches the open and closed position.
EP 503735 to Plasticum B. V. discloses a combination of an aerosol can and cap placed on the aerosol can. The cap is provided with a shell having at least one locking lip near its open lower end. The locking lip engaging under a collar provided at the upper end of the aerosol can and wherein the cap comprises an operating arm pivotally coupled to the remainder of the cap for operating a valve of the aerosol can. The arrangement being such that by pivoting the operating arm contents of the aerosol can will be discharged via the valve. Characterised in that inside the shell of the cap there has been secured a wing to a part of the shell, which can be pressed inwards with respect to the remainder of the shell in that in the unloaded condition of the part of the cap placed on the can a lower boundary edge of the wing is in abutment with part of the aerosol can and the wing is just below a lower boundary edge of the operating arm for locking the arm. By loading the part of the shell supporting the wing for pressing inwards the part of the shell the lower boundary edge of the wing is pivoted about a pivot axis extending at least substantially parallel to the central axis of the aerosol can, while moving along said abutment part of the aerosol can, to a position wherein the operating arm is able to pivot downwards.
European Patent EP 1219547 to Unilever PLC teaches a sprayhead for example for an aerosol or pump spray container comprising a support, a fluid outlet mounted on the support, a passageway connected to the fluid outlet at a first end and connectable to a fluid source at a second end. The passageway is movable between a first non-operative position and a second position in which, in use, it is connected to a fluid source such that fluid can pass through the passageway to the fluid outlet. A member secured relative to the support, the member is movable between a non-operative position and a further position in which it allows the passageway to attain its second position. A lock is selectively operable to lock the member in its first position, thereby preventing the member from urging the passageway to its second position unless the lock is released.
European Patent EP 1323644 to Unilever PLC discloses a sprayhead for example for an aerosol or pump spray container comprising a support, a fluid outlet mounted on the support, a passageway connected to the fluid outlet at a first end and connectable to a fluid source at a second end, the passageway being movable between a first non-operative position and a second position in which, in use, it is connected to a fluid source such that fluid can pass through the passageway to the fluid outlet, a member secured relative to the support, the member being movable between a non-operative position and a further position in which it allows the passageway to attain its second position. A lock selectively operates to lock the member in its first position, thereby preventing the member from urging the passageway to its second position unless the lock is released.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved actuator having an actuator button being rotatable between an unlocked and a locked rotational position for permitting and inhibiting the dispensing of an aerosol product therefrom.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved actuator having an actuator button that is tiltable for dispensing the aerosol product when the actuator button is rotated into the unlocked rotational position and for inhibiting the tilting of the actuator button when the actuator button is moved into the locked rotational position.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved actuator having an actuator button that is tiltable in entirety when the actuator button is moved into the unlocked rotational position.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved actuator having an actuator button that is a rigid unitary actuator having a rigid top actuating surface for tilting the entirety of the unitary actuator button upon depression of the top actuating surface.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner within the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment of the invention.